When a vehicle driver presses an accelerator pedal, a certain amount of fuel corresponding to the press is injected to an engine and the engine generates engine torque for driving a vehicle. The engine goes through four cycles to generate torque: intake, compression, combustion, and exhaust. During the cycles, the operation of the engine may be delayed due to various factors, for example, fuel injection delay. Thus, vehicles have a response delay between driver's pedal demand and actual torque generated by the engine.
Accordingly, a need exists for compensating the engine response delay.